The invention relates to a shaving head for dry-shavers which has at least one shaving part comprising a perforated cutter foil, which is arched transversely of the direction of length of the shaving head, and a lower cutter of arched cross-section, which is adapted to be reciprocated in the direction of length of the shaving head and is resiliently pressed with its blades into the arch of the cutter foil. The relative positions of the cutter foil and the lower cutter are changeable for cleaning purposes by relative movement of these elements about an axis which extends in the direction of length of the shaving head. To enable the relative positions of the cutter foil and the lower cutter to be changed, the cutter foil frequently is mounted on a support which is attached to the shaving head so as to be pivotable about an axis extending in the direction of length thereof, as described for example in Austrian Pat. No. 296,815. When the support is pivoted away from the shaving head, the lower cutter and the cutter foil are freely accessible, permitting the lower cutter to be cleaned and the foil to be replaced. Since in this position of the support the foil is freely accessible, it is liable to be damaged. Considering that a shaving head is to be cleaned far more often than the foil is to be replaced, the likelihood of damaging the foil is comparatively frequent. This likelihood is avoidable if the entire shaving head is detachable or adapted to be pivoted away from the dry-shaver, and is cleaned from the open side opposite the foil, in which case the foil support obviously should not be pivoted away from the shaving head. Such an arrangement is possible, but it impedes ready accessibility of the blades of the lower cutter which cooperate with the foil, so that such a cleaning operation may not give satisfactory results and is laborious. It has been found that for achieving satisfactory shaving effect of the shaver it is important that the edges of the lower cutter blades should be clean.